


in a fit of passion(fruit)

by Rikkapikasnikka



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Condoms, Cowgirl Position, Cunnilingus, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Identity Reveal, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Marking, Missionary Position, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29458404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikkapikasnikka/pseuds/Rikkapikasnikka
Summary: She hadn’t gone into this evening planning to make out with Chat Noir. Honest.And Ladybug most certainly hadn’t planned on sleeping with him either.The idea had never crossed her mind, not even once.Or in which, Ladybug takes a risk and lets kissing lead to something more.For the ML Valentine's Day Exchange 2021
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 16
Kudos: 304
Collections: ML Secret Valentine 2021





	in a fit of passion(fruit)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lalunaoscura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalunaoscura/gifts).



> soooo aaaaaaahhh!!!  
> thank you, first of all, to [bronte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronte/) for holding this exchange. you are an amazing, awesome woman!
> 
> secondly, thank you so much to [katieykat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katieykat513), who beta read for me and who talked me through my anxiety and who supported all of us during our (smut-filled) journeys!
> 
> and thirdly, thank you to LUNA because wow!! Having the opportunity to write for you was _amazing!_ Even if this is like, nearly late and a little rushed, but I seriously do hope you enjoy it! happy valentine's day! <3
> 
> content warning: the following story depicts fictional characters in consensual, descriptive, sexual situations.

She hadn’t gone into this evening planning to make out with Chat Noir. Honest.

And Ladybug most certainly hadn’t planned on  _ sleeping _ with him either.

The idea had never crossed her mind, not even once. 

They had been cordially invited to a benefit party, hosted by a man whose granddaughter they had saved earlier in the week. Seven-year-old Adele Beaulieu had been a frightful, difficult Akuma; scared and grieving over her lost dog, she had radiated her amplified emotions all over Paris like a storm.

And Chat, like he always did when it came to children, was beaming at her.

“Good evening, mademoiselle!” Chat exclaimed as he picked Adele up, spinning her in a tight circle as she giggled. The little girl clung to him, even as he set her back down. “How is my brave princess doing?” 

“Better,” Adele answered with a smile. Her voice was so small, it barely rose above the classical music.

“Amazing!” Chat clapped his hands, his claws clicking together. “I'm happy to hear that. Have you been enjoying the sweets? The macarons are my  _ favourite.” _

Ladybug kept one ear on their conversation as she examined the crowds, her arms crossed. Many people were eyeing her and her partner, some enviously, some curiously, and others lustfully. She had no desire to talk to any of these disgustingly rich people; she had only agreed to come  _ because _ Chat had wanted to check up on the girl.

Yet her heart was beating fast in her chest; she had seen before how wholesome Chat Noir could be with the younger Akuma victims, but rarely was she so close to the interaction, so unpreoccupied by reporters. So close as to hear the tenderness of his voice, to see the soft light in his eyes, to witness the gentleness of his touch despite his claws…

He was going to be an amazing father someday.

“If you ever have need of us again,” Chat stated after ruffling Adele’s hair. “Just call us, okay? We’ll come and help.”

“Promise?” Adele asked, holding up her pinky, her eyes wide and innocent.

Chat reached forward without hesitation, locking his pinky around hers. “Promise.”

Ladybug turned away as they hugged. She didn’t even dare to speak until he was standing right beside her, hands on his hips.

“You shouldn’t have promised her that,” Ladybug grumbled, shifting her arms and stance as she looked at him.

“No harm, no foul,” Chat said as he dusted off his suit, refusing to meet her eyes. “We can always just contact the police if we have to.”

And she hated that he had a point. No matter which civilian called for them, they’d go running in. Plus, Adele had made for such a cumbersome opponent that Ladybug was in no hurry to face her again. Best to keep her happy, if possible. 

“Alright,” Ladybug relented. “Just...don’t push yourself,” she quietly reminded him. Chat just grinned, finally meeting her gaze as he stretched his arms behind him.

“Worried about  _ me, _ Milady?” he purred, his lips quirking back. “I’ll be just fine, as long as--”

“Aaah, Ladybug! Chat Noir!”

Chat’s smile dropped into a frown as a wide-set man from across the room called out to them. “Monsieur Beaulieu doesn’t find us.”

Ladybug giggled. “Shall we duck out a little early?” she suggested.

“And miss all of the champagne?!” Chat dramatically gasped. “Why, could I ever!”

Trusting him to lead the way through the crowd, and feeling more like a teenager skipping a parental function than a superhero, Ladybug let Chat take her hand. He pulled her through the benefit, out onto the balcony of the ballroom, and from there, out across Paris, the night air cool on their faces.

* * *

They escaped the stifling heat of the benefit for the rippling warmth of the rooftops. The bricks and shingles were still warm from the daytime sun, but the brightest of the stars were just starting to poke through the night. Both of them were parched, from either the talking, the excitement, or the little bit of alcohol they both had had, Ladybug wasn’t sure. So they stopped at a local shop for drinks, ice-cold and fruity sweet, before tucking themselves into a cosy alcove. 

High above the streets, their bodies pressed together. Thigh to hip to shoulder, connected along a seam.

His drink was orange.

It was the kind of tea with the pearly tapioca, the ones that travel through the too-wide straw and burst into bright flavours in the mouth. While the pearls in her green drink were dark and obvious, the ones in his were nearly clear, blending perfectly with the ice.

She knew what flavour he had. 

"Have you always liked passion fruit?" Ladybug asked, casually. Chat took his mouth off the straw to blink at her.

"Uh, yeah," he confirmed, taking another casual sip. "Why?"

She hummed and looked away. Chat stared at her, his brow furrowing. "No reason," Ladybug supplied. "It's a good flavour."

They sat in the quiet, enjoying each other's company as they both watched the city. Chat pointed out a suspicious man far below on the sidewalk, but he turned into a building and never came out. Ladybug commented on a reckless motorbike driver, but it sped on down the street, faster than they could be bothered to pursue.

He set down his drink, and she hers.

"Do you like kids?" she asked, hoping her small voice wouldn't break the peace between them.

Chat chuckled. "Yeah," he breathed out. "I don't have any siblings, and I enjoy working with them. Plus, I can't imagine how scary it is for them to be Akumatised."

She turned to look at him properly, and he smiled that big, goofy grin of his. Ladybug could tell he wasn't being entirely honest, but he was as open as he could be. She appreciated that.

"It's very kind of you," she muttered. "They look up to you, y'know."

She wasn't expecting him to blush, but she found that she liked him with a little bit of red.

"Yeah?" He giggled as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah," Ladybug sighed, and he dropped his hand. "And I do, too."

The space in the alcove was tight, and he was  _ right there, _ his blush deepening until he was as scarlet as her suit. And it was all too easy to lean in, to watch him, to question everything--

But Ladybug was done with questions.

She kissed him.

At first, it was nothing: it was just like every other kiss she'd ever had. Skin on skin, tasting like fruit and tea and tapioca, in combination with that odd tingling sensation from being excited and nervous all at once. Underneath the flavours, he tasted no different than her own mouth.

Ladybug pulled away, surprised at her own boldness, her own brevity. But what surprised her most, was when Chat leaned back in and kissed her again.

He was eager, but questioning, and he quickly ended the second kiss. Just as Ladybug felt his breath on her face, the first syllables of his apology leaving his lips, she reached up and tugged on his hair.

"Don't you dare," she hissed. "I kissed  _ you _ first, don't you dare say you're sorry."

Chat went quiet, his eyes darting away, but she could feel the heat of his blush. He opened his mouth, the quiet pop of his lips separating near inaudible, and she tightened her grip on his hair.

"Ow!" Chat objected, leaning into her hand to lessen the pull. "Okay, okay! I won't apologise!"

"Good," Ladybug declared, before surging forward and kissing him again.

Their noses hit, their teeth kept clicking when they opened their mouths, and her hands were still tangled in his hair. Ladybug guided his head into a better position, and he let her, tilting backwards as she climbed into his lap. Chat squeaked in surprise, his hands coming up to grab her hips, and Ladybug took advantage by slipping her tongue inside.

At first, he went stiff. Hoping to encourage him, Ladybug ran her hands down his neck and across his shoulders as she licked into his mouth. Slowly, Chat relaxed, and Ladybug peeked at him (when had she closed her eyes?) as he all but melted underneath her. His eyes were nearly shut, unseeing, as his tongue pushed against hers.

She let herself fall into the push and pull of their kissing. Soon, Chat took charge, breaking the kiss so he could nibble across her jaw and down her neck, his claws lightly skimming up and down her sides. Impatient, Ladybug took his chin and led him back to her mouth, and he followed. His tongue licked at her gums, the front of her palate, across her own, as if he was determined to learn every nook and cranny of her mouth. At the same time, Ladybug brushed her hands down Chat's chest, up over his arms, and across his back. He was mostly muscle, lean and firm, yet soft enough for her to dig in her fingers and make him moan.

The sounds that left him were unfairly arousing. Ladybug moaned with him, rolling her hips into his, and he seemed to choke as he bucked beneath her.

"Wait," Chat broke away, his voice rough and husky. He swallowed, and Ladybug watched his throat bob with the motion. "LB,  _ wait," _ he said, more clear and firm as she rolled her hips again.

She stopped, realised what she was doing, and sat up straight. Chat kept her in his lap with his hands holding the small of her back, and they both took a moment to breathe. To come down from their high. To refocus.

"I…" He licked his lips, and Ladybug copied him. Seeing Chat flush at the sight of her tongue was worth it. "I don't want to do this here."

"Do what?" she asked innocently, trailing one finger across his chest. "Kiss me?"

He whined, a high pitched keen more akin to a tea kettle than a cat, and he grabbed both her hands to stop her. Ladybug frowned.

"You're suggesting a lot more than kissing with your actions, Milady," Chat said, his voice low and firm. 

"Are you calling me out?" she teased, one eyebrow raised.

"I am."

She thought about it.

"Why not here?" she eventually asked. The alcove was fairly private, high up from the street, and the weather wasn't terrible. She'd made out with her last boyfriend in worse locations.

But that had been a boyfriend. Not Chat.

"My Lady deserves better," Chat replied simply, puffing up his chest. "I have a nice bed at home, plenty of towels, and--"

She couldn't help but start to laugh, and Chat deflated with a growl. "Hey!"

"No, no, Chat, I'm sorry--!" Ladybug giggled through the tears poking at the corners of her eyes. She put one hand on his shoulder and turned the other so she could weave her fingers into his. Chat let her, his frown more reminiscent of a pout.

"That," she emphasised, "sounds perfect."

* * *

“Okay, you can look now.”

Ladybug scrunched up her face, her nose wrinkling. She had allowed Chat to guide her the last half kilometre or so, but entering through his bedroom window had been the trickiest part. Once inside, he had politely asked her to wait while he scrambled about his room. 

Probably hiding anything that could give away his identity.

Taking a deep breath, Ladybug opened her eyes--

\--and found a very, very dark room.

To his credit, it seemed neat. The layout was fairly familiar to her, but she couldn’t place why. The furniture was unrecognisable in the dark, the comforter on the bed seemed plain, and his walls were void of any photographs. He had drawn the curtains over the window, so not even the streetlights could illuminate the room.

He sat down on the edge of the bed, and her eyes flickered back to him.

“Very bachelor,” she jested, walking forward and laying her hands on his shoulders. He gave a strained laugh. “Do you even know how to cook?”

“I could make you coffee and eggs in the morning,” he proudly stated, preening under her attention as he slid his hands back around her waist. Ladybug entertained that idea for a while, imagining herself at some tiny table, sipping drip coffee from a chipped mug while a blond man flipped omelettes, but…

“Maybe some other time,” she whispered, slowly pushing him backwards until his back hit the bed, until she was straddling his hips, until she could start kissing him again...

He lazily kissed her back, humming against her, but Chat didn’t return the same level of passion she went in with. Instead, he coaxed her to slow down, their lips lingering together, their tongues caressing, their hands doing nothing more than gentle roaming. She relaxed into it, enjoying the moment for what it was, until Chat used all of his strength to grab her, roll her over, and move her towards the head of the bed.

Ladybug went with it, laughter bubbling in her chest, but it died when Chat’s next words were, “Plagg, claws in--”

“Wait!”

But there was already a bright, green flash, and Ladybug closed and covered her eyes to it. Her breathing sped up, her heart rattled in her ribcage, and Chat gently coaxed her into lowering her hands.

“It’s alright, Milady. I had to go first, is all.” His voice was barely above a whisper. “Night vision and everything. It really is dark in here, huh?”

She opened her eyes, and it really was. She could tell that the man on top of her was blond, was Chat’s build and structure, was doing his best to not shake from nerves, but Ladybug could barely make out any details to his face, his clothes, his hands as they trailed up and down her side.

“Tikki,” she called, “Spots off.”

They both closed their eyes to the flash of pink light, but afterwards, it was like being laid bare. They weren’t naked--far from it, in fact: their suits were considerably more revealing than most clothing. But here, unmasked in the dark, they were highly aware of their vulnerability and the amount of trust they were placing in each other’s hands.

Marinette didn’t want to linger on that.

So Ladybug reached forward, laid her palms on Chat’s face, and dragged him into a heated kiss. This time, he responded with equal enthusiasm, their teeth briefly clicking before they figured out a rhythm. He pressed himself to her, she spread her legs so he could lie between them, and he sneakily pushed one hand beneath her shirt, warm fingers tickling over her stomach. Ladybug couldn’t help but giggle into the kiss.

“May I?” he asked, the words vibrating against her lips. She arched off the bed, just enough to feel his chest against hers, before responding.

“Only if you take off yours first.”

“Ooh, you’re cheeky.” Chat sat up, and she wrapped her legs around his hips. He groaned as he quickly tried to pull off his shirt, the tight collar pulling on and fluffing up his hair. Ladybug lifted her arms so he could do the same for her, admiring what details of his body she could make out in the poor lighting. 

It wasn’t much, but she bit her bottom lip hard in anticipation.

“You’ve known me how long and you’re  _ just _ now realising that?” she said as her shirt passed over her head. Chat threw it to the side once her arms were free, and he started kissing her jaw, her neck, her collar…

"Oh I knew," he responded after licking over her pulse, causing her to shudder. One of his hands ghosted along her side, his fingers stopping at the edge of her bra. "It doesn't  _ bug _ me that you're cheeky in bed, too."

Ladybug pushed him away as his mouth traveled lower, ignoring his chuckle as she tried to sit up. She unhooked her bra, went back for a quick kiss, and finally replied: "You should put your mouth to better use than puns."

She could almost see his stunned expression in the dark, but her only true hint at Chat's shock was his sudden stiffness. He carefully, almost gentlemanly, guided each strap of her bra down her shoulders, until it barely covered her chest. Ladybug waited patiently as he hesitated.

"Are you sure?" he whispered, his voice nothing more than a breeze in the dark.

"Yes, Chat," Ladybug answered, just as quietly, before clearing her throat and speaking normally. "Unless the condom in my wallet expires before you get around to it--"

"Uh, nope!" Chat interrupted, his voice spiking up an octave. She laughed as he scrambled away, reaching into a bedside table. "Have my own, thanks very much."

"Ooh, a man who's prepared," Ladybug grinned, watching as he came back to kneeling over her. She leaned her head back as he kissed her again. "I can appreciate that."

He growled low in his chest, and Chat kissed and nibbled his way back down her neck, his teeth sharp on her skin, before he pushed her bra away.

Ladybug wondered why his touches were so gentle. He caressed her side first, trailing his blunt nails along her ribs as if counting them, before slowly cradling one breast in his palm. His thumb rubbed over her nipple, and Ladybug bit her lip as everything within her hummed. She shifted underneath his touch and squeezed her thighs, and Chat grunted as they grinded together. Without the suits in the way, and even with their pants on, Ladybug could feel his arousal.

She gasped when he bit and licked his way across her chest, and Ladybug whined as he brought her opposite nipple into his mouth. His tongue swirled, he licked and sucked, and while he was mindful of his teeth, Chat knew  _ how _ to use them to add just a bit more pleasure. Ladybug sighed, ran a hand through his hair, and forcibly pulled him up for another full kiss. His mouth popped off her breast, and he giggled into hers as she devoured him eagerly.

"Milady," he tried to speak around the kissing, but she only responded by humming against his tongue. He moaned, their hips bucking together, and tore himself away. "Let me put my mouth to  _ real _ use."

She blinked at him, dazed, wondering if he could sense her confusion in the dim light. Chat took her silence as hesitation, kissed the corner of her mouth, and hooked his fingers into the band of her jeans.

"May I?" he asked again.

She couldn't help herself.

"You know the rules."

Chat laughed, but he was more than eager to quickly unbuckle his belt. Ladybug reached forward and helped him, undoing the bottom and pulling down the zipper, and he wiggled his hips out as he pushed his jeans down. He kept his underwear on, and Ladybug cupped his growing erection.

Chat groaned, dropping his forehead onto her shoulder. She massaged him through the fabric, applying pressure until he was panting and shaking, until he was kicking off his jeans, until he was trying desperately to undo hers.

"Milady," he breathed, and Ladybug heard his plea. She eagerly helped him, shimming her own jeans off her hips, arching her back so he could pull them off her thighs. They landed on the floor, beside his, and Chat dove back in, licking and kissing and nipping his way down her abdomen.

"You're gorgeous," he mumbled against her skin as she threaded her fingers through his hair. Ladybug tried to massage the space behind where his cat ears would've been. "You're fucking gorgeous."

"You can't even see me," she tried to say with a chuckle, but her lungs were tight. His mouth was travelling along the top of her underwear, just barely touching the elastic band, and her muscles kept twitching at the ticklish sensation.

"Don't need to," Chat mumbled as he hooked his thumbs over the edge of the fabric. "Are you still sure?"

"Fuck, Chat,  _ yes," _ Ladybug groaned, pulling her underwear down herself. Chat helped her, yanking them down to her knees. He then lifted one of her thighs above his head and nipped at the softer skin on the inside.

Nearly half his body was hanging off the bed, but Ladybug figured he was comfortable due to how eager he was. He was attentive, constant, teasing, and yet thorough. His breath ghosted over her, and Ladybug whined at the lack of stimulation, even as his hands rubbed at the inside of her legs to coax her open further.

Even in the dark, she felt a little shy, but she trusted him.

Sort of. 

_ "Chat!"  _ she scolded, as the flat of his tongue suddenly licked her from folds to clit. Her harsh tone was ruined by the whine in her throat and the twitching of her hips. He chuckled, his breath teasing her further, before diving back in.

"You are such a--  _ nnnhh." _

He wrapped his mouth around her clit as his fingers ghosted over her folds. Chat's tongue, wet and hot and flexible, rubbed and flicked at her, and Ladybug rutted into the sensations as she let herself enjoy them. He soon let one finger slip inside her, curling it upward and slowly rotating it, and she covered her mouth with one hand as she gripped his hair with the other.

Between his hot mouth constantly lavishing her clit, the second finger he was pushing into her, and the soft feel of his hair beneath her fingers as she urged him on, Ladybug knew she could come, just like this. The itch was building in her navel, her heart was beating faster and faster in her chest, and she was losing herself to the texture of his tongue on her clit.

"Chaaat," she moaned, trying to hold back her noises. Her hips rocked on his fingers as he slowly pushed them in and slowly pulled them out. The noises, wet and slick and leud, barely registered with her. "Chaton, please…!"

Chat hummed, as if in question, but the vibration was enough to pull a long, fluttering moan from Ladybug as she came. Her hips rose off the bed, pressing herself tighter against his face, his fingers curling and applying more pressure, and he kept licking and licking and  _ licking… _

As the wave started to crash, Ladybug patted his head, and Chat slowed down. He slipped his fingers out, licked her folds one last time, and came back up the bed to face her.

Not caring for where his mouth had been, Ladybug dragged him into a fierce kiss as she lay there, panting still. He groaned into it, and Chat tasted like musk and salt and slick, but she didn't care.

"I've never done that before," he muttered against her lips. She chuckled, breathless.

"What?" Ladybug kissed him leisurely between their words.

"Made a woman orgasm with my mouth," he clarified.

"Really?" Ladybug blinked, leaning away. She wished she could see his expression. Was he happy about that? Overjoyed? Surprised? "You were very good. Like,  _ really _ good."

"Mmm," Chat murmured into the next kiss. "I'm glad you enjoyed it. I'd love to go again."

"Maybe some other time," she suggested, flinging one hand searchingly out on the bed. "You said you had condoms, right?" 

But Chat had gone still, his whole body stiff. Ladybug hesitated, wondering if she had said something wrong.

"Chaton?" she questioned. "Are you okay? We can stop if--"

"Another time?" he interrupted her, his voice weak. Ladybug frowned, thought about it, and sighed.

"Only if you want to," she clarified meekly. "We don't have to. I wouldn't want to--"

"No, no, I'd  _ love _ to, Milady." He sounded so strained, she took pause. "I just-- I thought that-- Maybe you--"

He babbled for a moment, his hands gesturing uselessly in the dark, and Ladybug rolled her eyes as she finally located the box. Going off of touch alone, she opened it, took one foil out, and pressed it to his chest.

Chat went quiet, but he took it.

"I thought that," he said, his tone much calmer. "This was, maybe, my one chance. My  _ only  _ chance."

His only chance at  _ what _ exactly, Chat did not clarify, and Ladybug wasn't sure if she would've had an answer for him either way. She could only kiss the corner of his mouth, help him out of his boxers, and reach for his semi-hard cock as he fumbled with the condom. For her, for them, the only option was to move forward.

"Are you sure you're okay to keep going?" Ladybug slowly and carefully wrapped her fingers around him, feeling him stiffen and grow in her palm. Chat was breathing hard when he answered.

"Yeah," he said, and then swallowed. "Yeah, I'm good. I still want to. Do you?"

"Yes," she agreed, deliberately trailing her fingers up the shaft. Chat sighed as she wrapped her hand around the top, and then he full-on  _ whimpered _ when she applied pressure with her thumb against the head.

His hips bucked towards her this time, and Ladybug chuckled as she helped him roll on the condom. He laid her back down, her head against the pillows, and she eagerly wrapped her legs more securely around his waist.

And he just had to kiss her, with his cock sliding up against her thigh, and Ladybug returned it eagerly. She squirmed under him, excited, but she hesitated when she felt Chat smirk against her lips.

"Milady seems eager," Chat joked. "Too eager."

"...what did you have in mind, Chat?" she questioned, recognising the lilt in his words. He had an idea, and she could picture his smug grin and the way his cat-like eyes would’ve widened in excitement. He leaned back, his hands moving underneath her hips to better adjust their angle. She ran her hands up and down his arms, sighing softly as his cock slid over her folds.

Suddenly, he grabbed her wrists, moved them gently above her head, and had the nerve to  _ tsk. _ Ladybug wiggled, impatient, and he chuckled.

“Ah, ah,” he said, his teeth catching what little light there was as he had his fun. “No touching, Milady.”

“Chat, you are so full of--  _ ooohh…” _

Finally, Chat guided himself inside of her. Ladybug moaned as he slid in, the insertion smooth and easy from how wet and aroused she already was. She obediently kept her hands above her head, clutching his pillowcase, and Chat let go so he could better support his weight as he started to thrust.

If she had had to guess before tonight, Ladybug probably would’ve guessed that Chat was an attentive lover. Yet his continuously slow, sweet, almost  _ agonising  _ pace was offset by kisses to her neck and shoulders, his tongue on her pulse and his teeth on her collar. When he nibbled too hard, Ladybug gasped, and he soothed the pain with his mouth. And while he was steady in his movements, the stimulation was too little, too teasing, too…

_ “Chaton,” _ Ladybug whined, trying to arch into him so he would just go a bit faster, a bit harder. “More, please--”

He kissed her mouth, and they both groaned into it, their chests pressing together as Chat continued to set the pace. “What was that?” he asked innocently, lifting one hand to trail down her abs. “Did you want something, Milady?”

It took his fingers a few, fumbling seconds to find the space between them, but once he did, Chat lightly brushed the pad of his thumb over her clit.

“I want you to move, Chat,” she tried to explain as her head and body buzzed with need and want.

“I’m just trying to be a gentleman,” he cooed. His teeth nipped at her neck, and Ladybug squeaked as he breathed out a laugh. “Is there anything wrong with that?”

Ladybug had had enough of his bullshit.

“Yes,” she growled, tightening her thighs around his body. In one solid, smooth motion, she used her core strength to push him to the side, used her upper body to push herself up, and then pinned him down to the bed with her arms. In the process, his dick had slipped from her, but Ladybug reached between them with one hand while she held the other against his chest for balance. Chat laid there, shocked, as she grabbed his cock and positioned herself over it.

“Sometimes, Chat Noir,” Ladybug said, as she lowered herself onto him. He cursed, his voice barely more than a wheeze as she engulfed him and let go of his cock. “A Lady doesn’t want a gentleman.”

She felt his chest move as he swallowed, and a thrill zipped down her spin. She had  _ this _ kind of power over him. He was watching her in awe, his cock was twitching inside of her, and she was running her hands down his chest.

“Sometimes, you just need to take what’s yours.” And she curled her fingers, her nails lightly digging into his skin, and he hissed. His hands flew to her hips to hold her, but Ladybug laughed and was more than happy to use his own trick against him.

“Ah, ah,  _ ah,” _ she insisted, taking Chat’s wrists and pinning them to his sides. “No touching, Chaton.”

He groaned, loudly, and after steadying herself with one hand on his abs, she started to rock herself back and forth.

Ladybug started slow, his cock barely moving inside of her, but unlike her partner, she gradually picked up the pace. She shifted her weight onto her knees, lifting herself up, and Chat moaned prettily when she let gravity take her back down. She felt his whole body tremble, as if desperately trying to hold himself back from touching her. Ladybug used her free hand to cup and squeeze her breast, pinching and rolling her nipple between her thumb and index fingers.

“Oooh, Chat,” Ladybug groaned, moving her hips a little faster. “You do feel  _ so _ good…”

“M-Milady,” Chat pleaded, the nickname weak as he shivered. “Please…”

“You can move, kitty.”

His hips snapped up the next time she came back down, and Ladybug gasped and shuddered. She had to let go of her breast to right herself, but once they settled into the new pace--with him thrusting up, and her rotating herself down--Ladybug arched herself back and took her hands off him.

She ran her fingers over her clit, her body quivering as she did so, but she moved them further in, feeling where Chat’s cock moved against her folds. Chat’s quiet,  _ “fuck,” _ made her giggle, and she wetted her fingers on her slick.

“Are you…” he gasped, one hand jerking as he tried to resist the  _ need _ to touch her. The fact that Chat was listening to her so thoroughly made the heat within Ladybug pool faster, and she rubbed her now-lubed fingers over her clit, rolling it between her index and middle. “Oh shit, you  _ are…” _

“Mmm,” she hummed, continuing to play with herself as she rode him, thrusting now into her own hand as much as his cock. “I am,” Ladybug confirmed. “I’m touching myself.”

Whatever Chat tried to say next came out as nothing more than a mangled moan as his resistance finally broke down. His hands grabbed her hips, and Chat tried to sit up as he thrusted upwards, faster and faster. Ladybug giggled, but her laughter dissolved into moans too as their weight shifted. She quickly adjusted herself as he successfully sat up, his arms now around her shoulders and his face buried in the crock of her neck. She grabbed his hair, pulling on it as she wrapped her legs more firmly around his waist once again, and Chat whined into her skin.

“C’mon,  _ mon chaton _ ,” Ladybug egged him on, her fingers on her clit moving ever faster even as he pounded into her, the sounds of skin hitting skin barely getting through to her. “Scream for me.”

Her body was lit up as he adjusted his aim, perhaps unintentionally, and he bucked mercilessly into her. His cock nailed the spot that made her want to push back, that made her want to keep him inside her, that made her want  _ him _ even more. Chat was letting himself go, and his constant string of, “Ladybug,  _ nnnghh, _ Milady,  _ please--!” _ was making her mind go blank.

Her orgasm hit her hard, and Ladybug keened with him, grinding down on his cock and into her own hand, pulling on his hair until it must’ve hurt. He returned the favour, his teeth digging into her shoulder as he tried to hold back his own voice, his sobs and whines as he came registering as adorable in her orgasmic haze.

They continued to rock together, their hands loosening, their movements slowing, as they rode out the bliss coursing through them. She brought one hand up and one hand down to hold his shoulders, and he lowered his own to her waist as he kissed the mark he had surely left behind. They were both shivering by the time it peppered out, the room suddenly feeling both too hot and too cold. She was sweaty, sore, and tired--but the satisfaction running through her veins said  _ worth it. _

As they panted together, Chat lifted his head and kissed her cheek. Ladybug turned towards him and kissed his mouth, cupping his cheek as they sank into it. They started to detangle, Chat’s softening cock slipping out of her, and she unwrapped her legs from around him so he could take off the condom. All of her muscles protested as she flopped onto the bed, but she didn’t care.

Yet her brain started to come back online as well.

Marinette couldn’t stay here.

Breathing still not back to normal, she made to sit up, but Chat was already back in the bed. He wrapped one arm around her middle, and he tenderly kissed the back of her shoulder as he mumbled, “Will you stay?”

She didn’t answer right away, but he seemed to know exactly what was on her mind.

“I promise I won’t look in the morning,” Chat continued as he laid more kisses across her back. Each one felt like it would burn into her, creating new freckles on her skin. “I just want to hold you.”

“Chat…” she finally breathed, rolling over in his arms so she could curl around him too. He took her actions as an affirmation, and he busied himself with pulling out the blanket and tugging it over them.

Still naked, still slightly sweaty, still sore, they cuddled into each other. It felt like they both needed the warmth and comfort that only they could bring, and in that vulnerable moment, Marinette decided to trust him. 

“What are we now, Milady?” he asked, his voice husky with exhaustion as they both bordered on the edge of sleep.

Marinette hummed, laying her head on his chest and inhaling his scent: salty, yet clean and oddly familiar. She couldn’t place it however, not with her thoughts barely clinging to consciousness.

“We’re still partners, kitty,” Ladybug whispered into the dark. “We always will be.”

But he was already fast asleep.

* * *

Marinette shouldn't have slept in Chat's bed, in Chat's apartment, in Chat's  _ arms. _ But as she opened her eyes to baby blue walls and sleek, wooden furniture, she suddenly had her doubts about where she was.

Big doubts.

The curtains still blocked a good majority of the morning sunlight, but just enough peeked through to give her a sense of space and highlight the details. She trailed her gaze over upside-down photo frames, a covered laundry basket, and…

...an all-too-familiar backpack.

She was suddenly very,  _ very  _ awake.

"Chat," she hissed, her voice strained. "Chat, wake up."

"Mmm," he hummed against her back, nuzzling into her bare shoulder. "Not now."

"Chat, I'm serious!" Marinette hissed. "This isn't your apartment!"

_ That _ got his attention. He suddenly sat up behind her, looking around, and she kept her face turned away. But instead of freaking out like she was, he relaxed and settled back down.

"No, this-- wait." He laid a hand on top of her shoulder. "Where are we, then?" he asked quizzically.

Marinette squirmed, dislodging his attempt at comfort. "A friend of mine's place! Look, we need to get out of here, he can _ not _ see me like this, we need to get going--!"

"A friend?" She could hear the surprise in Chat's voice, and she groaned. 

"Yes, please, let's just--"

"Which friend?" He pushed himself out of the bed, and Marinette made sure to keep her back to him as she sat up and looked for her clothes. She trusted her partner not to look.

"I can't tell you," she huffed. "He likes his privacy."

"Does he now?" Chat was picking up clothes too, and she did her best not to glance in his direction.

"Yes, so I can't tell you." She found her bra and expertly hooked it back on, and picked up her shirt. "Oohh, I wonder why he's not home, but we are  _ so lucky--" _

"Why?" Chat chuckled, as he buckled up his belt. "I'm sure he wouldn't mind finding a beautiful lady like you in his bed."

"He is  _ not _ like that!" Marinette shoved her head and arms through her shirt. "Don't you go giving him a hard time! He's really sweet!"

"Ah, Buginette, I'm not. I'm just stating facts." He threw her underwear in her direction, and she glanced down as her panties landed beside her. She would've preferred clean ones, but oh well.

"Chaaat," she whined, as she slipped those on too. "We did it in his  _ bed!" _

His response was a loud bark of laughter, and Marinette almost looked at him. Almost.

"Like I said," Chat purred. "I'm sure Adrien doesn't mind."

Silence engulfed them.

"I…" She swallowed. "I never said a name."

More silence. Chat shifted his weight and sat on the bed. Marinette sneaked a peek, but besides his bed-head mop of blond hair and his bare back and shoulders, she saw nothing.

"Milady," he said, his voice hush and hoarse. "This is my apartment."

Her tongue felt stuck to the roof of her mouth.

"And I've only invited five of my friends over."

No, no, no. She was not ready for this. She wasn't awake enough for this. She needed  _ coffee _ before they discussed this. 

But Marinette knew that her denial brain would have all the answers it needed if she even walked out of his bedroom.

"You're obviously not Nino or Luka," Chat mused. "I've seen both without shirts, Luka without  _ pants, _ and forgive me, but your assets just don't match."

She groaned and hid her face in her hands. He was obviously teasing.

"You're not Alya," he continued to reason. "She runs the Ladyblog; there's just no way she could do that while  _ also _ being Ladybug. Plus she’s pretty loyal to Nino."

Marinette whined.

"And I don't think you're Kagami," he pondered. She heard him shift, as if he were crossing his arms. "I know she's Ryūko, I know how she tastes,  _ and _ she was in Japan just yesterday last I knew."

"Please…" she finally spoke up, shaking her head and looking at her hands. "Don't…"

"Marinette, look at me."

It took her forever and a day to lift her head. It took another eternity to actually look at him.

Adrien was turned towards her now, green eyes shining wet, his chest rapidly rising and falling as he waited, the expression on his face bordering between desperation and want and  _ love… _

"I'm sure I don't mind," he said softly. "Will you stay? For breakfast and coffee?"

Overwhelmed, Marinette tackled him to the bed and answered with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Courtesy of Katieykat:  
> AND THEN THEY FUCKED….AGAIN!!


End file.
